Ehiko y Hikari
by HikariAkatsuka
Summary: Dos chicas llegan a Konoha y se harán amigas de Naruto y los demás y pasaran muchas cosas; divertidas y de mas tipos...
1. Chapter 1

Introducción  
Estamos en un pequeño pueblo de Tokio llamado Konoha y vamos a conocer a una familia de cinco miembros dos gemelas (no tan idénticas), un hermano pequeño y los padres. Empecemos presentando a las gemelas; Ehiko y Hikari.

Ehiko es una chica de 16 años, tiene pelo largo y negro y ojos grises oscuros. Es una chica modelo, saca buenas notas y es la mayor de tres hermanos. Es obediente y amigable; y siempre se porta bien con todo el mundo.

Hikari es una chica de 16 años, pero es más pequeña que Ehiko por 15 minutos, tiene el pelo plateado con el pelo por los hombros y los ojos rojos como la sangre. Ella no es una chica muy modelo que se diga; saca malas notas, se pelea con todo el mundo, se enamora de los chicos equivocados, sus novios solían ser macarras o rebeldes y era algo rebelde.

Hiroto es un chico de 12 años, tiene el pelo negro claro y ojos negros. De él no podemos decir mucho era el normalito de la familia ni muy malo ni muy bueno, es el pequeño de la familia y era bastante popular en su clase.

El padre era el típico viejo regañón que quería una familia perfecta la cual no tenia y la madre era lo opuesto una mujer que amaba a sus hijos en especial a su hija Hikari ya que le recordaba a ella de joven, en cambio el padre prefería a Ehiko y Hiroto era más independiente.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1 Nuevas alumnas  
Estamos en un caluroso lunes en Konoha y hoy empiezan después de las vacaciones de verano las clases, pero vamos a centrarnos en la academia Yoriko Koronoma. Suena el timbre y empiezan a entrar todos los chicos y chicas a sus respectivas clases. Aunque vamos a destacar a la clase de 1ºB ya que hoy vienen dos alumnas nuevas algo especiales.

—Chicos sentaos en vuestros sitios que os tengo que dar una noticia—Dijo Kakashi el tutor de la clase.  
Todos los alumnos se sientan en sus respectivos sitios ya que querían saber cual era esa noticia, estaban entusiasmados todos los presentes.  
—Van a venir dos nuevas alumnas a nuestra clase y teniendo la fama que tenéis espero que las tratéis bien chicos y chicas—Dijo Kakashi—Chicas ya podéis pasar.  
Se ve que la puerta se abre y entra solamente una chica…  
—Hola soy Ehiko Akastuka tengo 16 años y puedo ayudaros en cualquier problema—Se presento amablemente la chica.  
De repente salta Naruto y pregunta— ¿No erais dos las que veníais donde está la otra?  
—Para ser sincera no tengo ni idea de donde esta—Contesta Ehiko.  
De repente se oye un estruendo en mitad del pasillo que al parecer eran dos personas discutiendo.  
— ¡Mira por dónde vas niñato!—Grita una chica  
Todos los alumnos, alumnas, profesores profesoras salieron al oír el jaleo. Los alumnos metían cizaña y los profesores intentaban detener a los dos que estaban discutiendo. Esos dos seguían discutiendo.  
—Ha empezado el—Dijo la chica.  
—Ha sido tu culpa tu fustes la que choco conmigo por no mirar—Contestó el chico.  
Siguieron así un buen rato hasta que Ehiko se metió y…  
—Hikari deja de discutir no seas niña chica—Le regañó Ehiko.  
Como Hikari no hacía caso a Ehiko Kakashi tuvo que meterse para detener la pelea y mandar a cada uno a su clase. La pelea ya terminó y todos volvieron a sus clases. Y Hikari se presentó.  
—Hola soy Hikari Akastuka y tengo 16 años, y si queréis ayuda a mi no me la pidáis—Se presentó sin ganas la chica.  
Las clases fueron pasando hasta que llego el tiempo de descanso, todos los alumnos salieron al patio a desayunar y descansar de las clases. Las chicas comenzaron a integrarse con los de su clase.  
— ¿Cómo podéis ser hermanas gemelas si sois tan diferentes?—Preguntó TenTen con curiosidad.  
—Malas influencias—Contestó Ehiko  
—Si mis amigos eran muy buenos hermanita—Replicó Hikari.  
—Si claro robando, metiéndose en peleas, metiéndose con los demás y más cosas—Dijo Ehiko.  
—Cosas insignificantes—Contestó tranquilamente Hikari.

Los chicos decidieron enseñarles la academia a las gemelas, se pasaron todo el descanso enseñándoles la academia y tocó la campana que marcaba el final del descanso y que reanudaban las clases. Pasaron las horas y terminaron las clases y cada uno volvió a su casa.  
En casa de las hermanas se oía una discusión.

—Es tu primer día y ya te metes en una pelea eres de lo que no hay no se a quien habrás salido Hikari—Le regañaba el padre.  
—Déjala, déjala—decía la madre.  
—Vale, ya recuerdo a quien se parecía…—decía el padre—a mi gran y hermosa mujer.  
—Papa, tampoco ha sido una pelea del otro mundo no llegaron a las manos—excusaba a su hermana Ehiko.  
—Eso, eso…pero por poco—susurro Hikari.  
— ¿Y tu primer día, hijo?—pregunto su padre a Hiroto.  
—Normal—dijo Hiroto.  
—Ese es mi hijo, un niño de pocas palabras—decía orgullosa su madre.  
—Ha estado bien, los de mi clase no dan mucho de lo que hablar, tengo que hacerme nuevos amigos y amigas, jeje—decía Hiroto con sonrisa pervertida.  
—Hiroto, a la cama—ordenaba el padre.  
—Vosotras también chicas—decía su madre.  
—Si—decían al unísono las chicas.  
Las chicas se fueron a la cama a dormir.  
Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2 la fiesta  
Al día siguiente en el instituto, pasan las horas y llega la hora de salir al patio donde los chicos empiezan a hablar de quedar entonces Sasuke se acuerda de que tenía que decirles una cosa:

—Voy a hacer una fiesta, y estáis invitadas—dijo Sasuke.  
—Pero primero tendremos que preguntárselo a mis padres, es muy sobreprotector, -.- u—dijo Ehiko-  
—Si el viejo es un pesado, -.- u—dijo Hikari.  
Pasan las horas y las chicas llegan a casa con poca por no decir nada esperanza de que su padre las deje.  
—Papa, tenemos una fiesta,… —empieza Ehiko  
— ¿Nos dejas ir a la fiesta viejo? —dijo Hikari con una gran indiferencia.  
—No—dijo el padre casi sin mirarlas.  
—Oh, vamos, déjalas ir hombre, ¿no te dan pena? —dijo la madre, mientras las gemelas ponían cara de pena.  
—No—volvió a repetir el padre mientras leía su periódico—bueno vale podéis ir.  
—Si, gracias papa—dijeron al unisonó—nos vamos a cambiar que dentro de poco vendrán Kankuro y Gaara.  
—Un momento, esos son nombres de chico—dijo el padre con cara malhumorada.  
—Mhh…, adiós papa nos vamos a vestir—dijeron las chicas mientras subían corriendo a su habitación.  
—Déjalas, son niñas—decía sonriendo y despreocupada la madre.  
—Lo sé, yo quería un niñoooo—se lamentaba el padre.

Llegan los chicos y aparcan el coche en frente de casa llaman al timbre y entran en casa. Se presentan a la madre y el padre de las gemelas…

—Ehiko y Hikari ya han venido a recogeros—les dijo la madre gritando a pleno pulmón.  
Cuando las chicas bajaron vieron como el padre les hacia un interrogatorio a los chicos, así que se apresuraron y corriendo llevaron a los chicos al coche.  
— ¿Por qué lo habéis hecho?, vuestro padre es muy simpático— reía Kankuro mientras arrancaba.  
—Es médico, si hubiéramos esperado un rato mas, os habría pedido una muestra de semen—dijo Ehiko.  
—O os la hubiera cortado, también puede ser—añadió Hikari.  
—Vale—dijeron Gaara y Kankuro mientras Temari se revolcaba de la risa.

Las chicas llegaron a la fiesta y entraron en la casa de Sasuke, al ver a Itachi y sus amigos ninguno puso muy buena cara, vaya que les dio mucho palo…

— ¿Qué hace aquí tu hermano? —pregunto Kankuro.  
—Mi madre no me dejo que lo echara, decía que la casa también era suya—se disculpo Sasuke.  
— ¿Quién es ese chico y que pasa con él? —pregunto Ehiko.  
—Nada se porta mal con nosotros, simplemente—contesta Temari.  
—Seguro que peores cosas que yo no ha hecho—decía Hikari.  
—Tú no le conoces, es horrible—dijo Sasuke.  
—Es bastante guapo—insinuaba Ehiko, mientras Kankuro se iba a lamentarse a un rincón.  
—Es guapo y malo como a mí me gustan—decía Hikari.  
—No tienes remedio hermanita—decía Ehiko.  
—Bueno disfrutemos—decía Gaara intentando animar a su hermano.

Horas después todos acaban borrachos, cuando decimos todos decimos también las gemelas; y hubo problemas, ya que al estar borrachos no sabemos lo que hacemos y Hinata y Naruto se liaron. Cuando la fiesta terminó todos se fueron a sus casas y nadie sabía lo de Hinata y Naruto, pero lo contarían al día siguiente.  
La gemelas en casa…

—Hip, haaay creemos que ya estamos aquí—dijo Hikari.  
—Oh, dios mío, ¿estáis bien? —preguntaba preocupado el padre.  
—Primero deja que veamos si estamos, hip, si estamos, porque hip pienso luego existo, ¿no? —decía una y otra vez Ehiko.  
—Anda su primera borrachera, que bonito—decía la madre contenta.  
— ¿Cómo que, qué bonito? —reñía el padre—a la cama ya.  
Anda su primera borrachera, que bonito—decía la madre contenta.  
— ¿Cómo que, qué bonito? —reñía el padre—a la cama ya.  
—Anda y luego soy el más malo, ¿eh? —decía el hermano(al cual se nos había olvidado mencionar)  
Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3: la investigación

Era sábado por la mañana y los chicos habían quedado en la plaza del centro para hablar.

-¿Para qué nos has llamado Sasuke?—Preguntó Ino.  
—No creéis que tendríamos que vengarnos de los Akatsuki, he pensado que podríamos investigarles para descubrir sus puntos débiles y usarlos contra ellos—dijo Sasuke a sus amigos.  
—Cuenta conmigo—gritó Hikari.  
—Y conmigo por supuesto—repitió Ehiko.  
El plan era investigarlos, buscar sus puntos débiles y usaros contra ellos para que hicieran lo que los chicos quisieran.  
—Pero, ¿con que les podríamos chantajear? —preguntó Naruto.  
—Humm..., les podríamos decir que llevaran vestidos durante todo el horario del instituto y si no rebelaríamos sus mas ocultos secretos—propuso Hikari.  
—Tú siempre igual hermanita—rió Ehiko.  
—Yo investigo al capullo de Sasori—dijo Hikari con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
—Yo voy contigo te vayas a meter en líos, hermana—aclaró Ehiko.

Al final los chicos decidieron como irían cada uno Ehiko y Hikari investigarían a Sasori; Naruto y Hinata a Deidara; Sasuke a Itachi; Kankuro y Lee a Hidan; Shino y Kiba a Kakuzu; Chouji y Shikamaru a Zetsu; Gaara a Kisame; Neji y Ten-ten a Konan; Sakura a Tobi; Ino y Temari a Pain.  
Ehiko y Hikari estaban buscando a Sasori en la calle, entonces al rato de anda buscando lo vieron saliendo del supermercado y se pusieron a seguirlo, con mascara por supuesto, disimuladamente aunque Sasori estuvo a punto de pillarlas ya que Hikari se ponía de puntillas y cantaba la canción de la pantera rosa.

— ¿Quiénes sois? —preguntó Sasori.  
—Hermana, nos ha descubierto—dijo nerviosa Hikari.  
—Hazte el mimo—Susurro Ehiko.

Entonces Ehiko hizo como si se fuera por una cuerda y Hikari también no sin hacerle el corte de manga a Sasori antes de largarse.

—Vaya mimos más raros—dijo Sasori.  
Bueno vayámonos con Ino y Temari. También al cabo de andar un rato buscando a Pain le vieron saliendo de un chino con un piercing.  
—Que fuerte podría infectárse—gritò Temari.  
— ¿Eh? —Pain se giró para ver quien había gritado  
— ¡Sh que te podría oír…tío bueno!-grito Ino.  
—Con que no gritara e.e-dijo Temari.  
Paso un rato y todos se volvieron a reunir en la plaza para que contaran lo que habían descubierto.  
—Empezamos nosotras—Dijo Ehiko.  
-Todo empezó cuando fingimos ser mimos porque casi nos pilla, después fuimos a su casa que forcé la cerradura porque es lo más normal en mi…—empezó a contar Hikari.  
—Pero nos pilló y Hikari no tuvo otra idea que ponerse el pelo de bigote y gritar…—siguió Ehiko  
— ¡Soy ruso!—intervino Hikari.  
—Y Sasori se quedo con cara de esta es gilipollas o qué y yo le dije que teníamos que hablar de un asunto muy importante y Hikari va y pregunta sin rodeos si algo le daba miedo…—fue interrumpida por Hikari  
—Y el muy mamón me echo la bronca por lo de la puerta así que le ate y le metí en el baño y no le saque de la ducha con agua congela hasta que me lo dijo todo.-Termino de contar Hikari.  
—Lo mío fue fácil ya que Deidara es mi hermano y le conozco bien-Dijo Naruto.  
—Lo mismo digo—añadió Sasuke.  
—Pues, nosotras estábamos persiguiendo a Pain y nos descubrió y va la tía y se pone a ligar con él a pesar de ser nuestro enemigo—dice Ino.  
—Sera arpía la tía fuiste tú la que te pusiste a ligar con él—grita Temari.  
— ¿Quién yo? Que va si yo solo tengo ojos para mi Sasuke—decía Ino con cara de niña inocente.  
—Bueno lo importante es que se lo sonsacamos todo y todo porque le obligue a escuchar a Ino y ya sabéis lo cotorra que es, hablar, hablar…  
— ¡Y hablar! Me encanta hablar—reía Ino.  
—Vaya que después de esa tortura me siento hasta mal por él— reía Gaara—Kisame como se parece a un pez le dije que si no me contaba sus debilidades mataría a todos los peces de este mundo, me lo contó todo—dijo muy serio Gaara.  
—No serías capaz de matar a los pobres pececitos ellos no tienen la culpa capullo—reñía Hikari.  
—Nos costó lo nuestro sonsacarle todo al loco de Hidan…—empezó Lee.  
— ¡Es que empezaba a gritar como un desquiciado mental piruleta! Cada vez que le hacíamos una pregunta, así que le dije que si se callaba y nos contestaba a las preguntas me convertirá al Jasimismo así que nos lo contó todo—anunció Kankuro.  
—Lo mío fue fácil solo tuve que darle un Loli-pop—dijo arrogante Sakura.  
—Yo tuve la idea de robarle su gato y decirle que lo mataríamos si no nos lo contaba todo—dijo alegre Ten-ten.  
—Y lo contó todo aunque nunca íbamos a matar al gato, verdad que no Ten-ten—preguntó Neji mirando a la susodicha.  
—Claro que no ajaja—reìa con risa de psicópata Ten-ten.  
—Nosotros solo tuvimos que sobornarlo, por cierto me debéis cada uno 500 yens—aclaro Kiba.  
—A mi me daba mucha lata así que lo amenazó Chouji—dijo perezosamente Shikamaru.  
—Le dije que si no me daba la información y algo de comida por supuesto mataría a todas las plantas de este mundo wajajaja—dijo maliciosamente Chouji.

Apuntaron en un cuaderno toda la información y se fueron a sus casas.  
Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4: La depresión

Era un domingo por la mañana muy tranquila hasta que se oyó un grito que provenía de la casa de los Akimichi, el grito proveía ni más ni menos de Chouji. Los padres de Chouji fueron a ver que le pasaba que estaba en la cocina.

— ¡Donde esta!—gritaba desesperado Chouji buscando algo en el suelo.

— ¿Qué buscas cariño?—pregunto su madre preocupada.

—Creo que será mejor que llamemos a sus amigos a ver si se lo cuenta a ellos que este pasa de nosotros—contesto el padre.

Los padres llamaron a los amigos de Chouji a que fueran a la casa a ver si a ellos les contestaba porque estaba demasiado concentrado buscando ese algo. A los minutos suena el timbre y Choza abre la puerta y deja pasar a los chicos.

— ¿Qué te pasa, porque estas así de desesperado?—preguntó Shikamaru.

—He perdido algo muy valiosos—Lloraba Chouji.

— ¿Qué se te ha perdido?—preguntaron todos.

—Una viruta de chocolate de mis cookies, estaba desayunando y de repente se me cae en el suelo y se pierde—Lloraba desesperado en el suelo aun buscándolo.

— ¿Por esa tontería estas llorando?—dijo Sasuke.

— ¡No es una tontería es cuestión de vida o muerte era la viruta de chocolate perfecta, era tan redonda y bonita, era única!—gritaba enfadado Chouji.

—No hay otra tendremos que ayudarle a buscar la viruta de chocolate perfecta—se resigno Naruto.

Los chicos se pusieron a buscar por toda la casa, por todos los rincones de la casa pero no encontraron nada de nada y ya estaban hartos de buscar una cosa tan pequeña en una casa tan grande. Así que decidieron buscar otras total no las podría diferenciar. Pero en eso se equivocaban, hora tras hora le llaveaban virutas distintas pero no eran como la "perfecta".

—Chouji llevamos toda la mañana trayéndote virutas, por favor—rogaba Ehiko.

—Pero es que estáis intentando timarme—lloraba Chouji.

—No que va, pero como no cojas alguna, te las vamos a meter muy dentro todas—gritaba Gaara.

—Eres muy borde conmigo Gaara, yo solo quiero mi viruta perfecta—Dramatizaba Chouji.

Todos estuvieron todo el día buscando la viruta perfecta por toda Konoha, cada vez se hartaban más de Chouji y sus lloriqueos y de la viruta perfecta, estaba anocheciendo y ya estaba todos cansados, no quería seguir buscando algo que nunca encontraran, y estaban muertos de hambre así q se fueron a un restaurante familiar a cenar todos juntos. Todos estaban hablando y divirtiéndose pero Chouji seguía deprimido hasta que Hikari tuvo una idea.

—Ya sé de dónde sacar más virutas de chocolate, esperad aquí y en un rato vuelvo con mas—dijo Hikari antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Hikari llego con una bolsa llena de lo que parecían virutas de chocolate.

—A ver si alguna de estas virutas es la perfecta—le dijo mientras le extendía la bolsa con una sonrisa.

Chouji se puso a mirar por unos segundos las virutas hasta que vio algo…

— ¡La viruta perfecta!—lloraba de alegría Chouji.

— ¿Dónde lo has conseguido?—pregunto sorprendido Kiba.

—Cuando se vaya a casa os lo cuento—Reía Hikari.

—Gracias chicos, bueno me voy a casa adiós—se despidió Chouji.

—Bueno ya puedo contároslo, en realidad no son virutas de chocolate…si no…mierda de shiro, mi conejo. —contesto.

— ¡Qué asco!—gritaron todos.

Ya era tarde así que cada uno se fue a su casa ya que tendrían que madrugar por que tenían instituto.

Continuara…


End file.
